


Suit Tests

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Iron Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey helps Tony test out the basic mechanics of the Mark II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit Tests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightcaligraphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcaligraphy/gifts).



> This fic is for a little fic trade with my friend midnightcaligraphy. Hope you like it :)
> 
> An AU where Tony gets Rhodey to come to his house to help him with testing out the base of the Mark II. Characterization may be a bit off. I might add another part onto this later.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Rhodey stared at the strangely engineered machines, running his fingers down the metallic hand-held devices in Tony's grasp. He looked up at his best friend, his expression still shocked, "Tony...what on Earth is-"

"It's the base functions of a modified version of a suit I made when I was in...captivity." Even though he tried not to show it, Rhodey could tell he felt nostalgic about the topic.

"Oh...well what's it for? Personal enjoyment?" Rhodey smiled as he tried to lighten up the mood.

Tony shook his head, a frown forming on his face. It was probably because of the nostalgia.

"I'm going to use it to help people."

Rhodey blinked several times. He was still in the dark.

"Where? The place you were held captive?"

Tony nodded now, and it seemed that he had hidden his frown, but Rhodey knew he was still upset. Tony exhaled deeply, apparently letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Yeah, that's the place."

"Wow that's..." Rhodey couldn't help but chuckle. Tony just sounded so...heroic, in a way, "That's really brave of you Tones. But are you sure these things work? I mean, have you even tested them out?"

A spark lit in Tony's eyes as a wide, genuine, yet mischievous grin formed on his face. "That's where you come in."

 

Rhodey set up a camera on U some distance away from their little test-site in the garage. He told Tony it might've been a better idea to test the suit out somewhere else, in fear of getting his cars damaged, or even worse, destroyed in the process. But Tony said the garage was the perfect place to work, considering it was very private and that no unwanted attention would be drawn to them. Rhodey had to admit he had a point, but he was still reluctant even though he eventually agreed.

Rhodes turned on the camera and walked back over to Tony, noticing that Dum-E had also been stationed to work with them. He had been equipped with a fire extinguisher, which made Rhodey begin to worry about the dangers of testing the mechanics. But then again, this was one of Tony's inventions, what was he supposed to expect? "Alright Tones, the camera's set."

"Great. Thanks Rhodey. Now," Tony held his arms next to his sides, "I'm going to have to ask you to stand back. This might get a bit dangerous."

Rhodey rolled his eyes, "Wow, really?" Rhodes said sarcastically, "I thought this test was going to be safe."

Tony chuckled as Rhodey backed away, still in range of the camera's view.

Suddenly, Tony started up the boots and-

Smash! The boots flew out of control and Tony hit the back wall, before falling back down to the ground.

"Holy shit! Tones are you ok?!"

Rhodey was about to run to Tony's aid when suddenly Dum-E started to activate his fire safety protocol and set off the extinguisher. Rhodey just gawked, waiting until Dum-E stopped before rushing towards Tony and kneeling down beside him.

"My god Tony are you ok?" However even though he truly was concerned, Rhodey couldn't stop himself from bursting into small fits of giggles, only because he found it funny how fast everything had happened, as well as the fact that Tony was shutting his eyes tight out of fear because of the sudden activation of the fire extinguisher. Rhodes was still concerned about him though.

Tony turned his head to face Rhodey. "If he ever douses me again when I'm not on fire, I'm donating that thing to a city college."

Rhodey couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
